Buck's Adventure
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: Abigail, a female weasel, falls into the dinosaur world and has to put her trust into a slightly crazed weasel to help her get home. However...will Abigail fall for Buck on their small adventure? And does she know this weasel from when she was a kid?
1. Abigail

**A/N: I'm having a hard time writing this story, oddly. I know what I want to right, I just can't really write it out. I think I may need a co-writer for this one because I'm having difficulty so if you want to co-write this story with me, please let me know. Anyway...**

**Enjoy the chapter**!

* * *

With a small yell, Abigail landed roughly on a hard rock, face flat. She groaned, feeling a pain burning in her stomach as the rough point of the rock hit her stomach. She fell, she knew that, but where did she fell? It was humid, far from the temperatures of it being chilly and snowy. And there were a lot of plantd and big leaves around her. Abigail slowly rolled from the rock, groaning as she fell on her back beside the rock. She heard chirps and sqauks, birds flying above her. But they were odd birds...

Wait...those weren't birds. They were dinosaurs! Trilaterals. Abigail raised an eyebrow and got up, brushing the dirt from her fur. Being a weasel, Abigail was granted access to twist and turn like a thin stick and she was a fast runner. But she didn't had anything to defend her from the dinosaurs. Abigail sighed and started to move; might as well try to find someone who might could help her.

It seemed hours, weeks even for Abigail. A couple of times she had tripped over a root and fallen, sometimes she even fallen into pits of mud. She managed to jump in a pound and wash it away, but she had tripped a couple of more times. A bit dirty, Abigail was starving. She wasn't very skillful for climbing trees and she was tired, very tired. She knew how to survive the wilderness, or anything dangerous; she was taught that. She wasn't taught how to climb a tree though.

Abigail went through many bushes, past many big leaves. She caught some dinosaurs that looked dangerous and hid, then she went out when she saw that they were gone. By night fall, Abigail managed to climb a tree, though it nearly took her two and a half hours, and she settled herself on a branch, her back leaned against the bark of the tree. She sighed, exhausted and put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, pondering her thoughts.

Her parents had died when she was just a mere baby and she was put in the care of her Aunt and Uncle. They treated her as their daughter more than a niece and they taught her many things. How to survive in the wild or anything dangerous, among with many stuff as well. They didn't teach her how to climb a tree, for they thought it was too dangerous. They simply lived on a bush, and Abigail was often made fun of that. She knew that they were no different and might of had some sort of crazy lifestyle to be made fun of. But Abigail always looked up to her Aunt and Uncle for taking care of her.

Abigail stretched, yawning. She settled against the bark and was asleep moments later.

* * *

The next morning, Abigail had a hard time getting down from the tree. She did one step at a time on the branches, but her feet slipped and she fell on each branch, then landed roughly on a ground with a grunt. Abigail got up and rubbed her back and simply went on. She managed to grab something to eat and munched on it as she tried to find someone to help her. But she couldn't. Most of them were dinosaurs, so they didn't speak her language.

Abigail sighed, leaning against a tree. How was she to find someone to help her? Abigail rubbed her head. But then, she heard a growl. She whirled around, finding herself staring at legs. She looked up, looking at a dinosaur that looked to be T-rex, but a bit more different. She gulped and did the only thing she could do.

Run.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of it? Please review!**


	2. Childhood Friend

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I would like to thank my co-writer for helping me. :)**

* * *

Screaming, Abigail turned and ran away but the dinosaur chased her. Abigail was panting, pushing the big leaves aside as she ran from the dinosaur. It chased her, and Abigail ran. Breathless, she turned a sharp corner, but the dinosaur was at her heel. She turned corners and zig-zags, but the dinosaur still followed closely behind, so close Abigail could fell his warm dino breath tickling her fur. She inhaled a sharp breath, and ran even harder.

What to do? How could she loose the dinosaur's trail? Abigail spotted a tree that had a low tree branch nearby and she ran, jumped and grabbed a hold of the branch and swung in the tree. It was enough to confuse the dinosaur and it walked away. Abigail sighed in relief and as she was about to jump off the branch she was sitting on, but it cracked, throwing her but the vines on the trees wrapped around her waist.

The dinosaur turned and growled. Abigail gasped and the dinosaur saltered towards her, one of it's claws raised to swipe her. Abigail yelled, but the dinosaur hit the vines instead but was aiming towards Abigail. The vines cut and Abigail fell and she stumbled before running away, the dinosaur chasing after her.

Her mind went crazy, having flashbacks from long ago, about a friend... a best friend that always understood her...that was always there for her...

_"Buck!" Abigail giggled, falling on her bottom on a rock, while her friend sat next to the rock. Buck grinned at her, both slightly dizzy from their game. They would pick a rock up, spin, then throw it, then it was the other person's turn to see if they could throw the rock farther than the other person. But Buck and Abigail simply spin after rough playing, arguing who won._

_"Buck," Four-year-old Abigail said moments later, when her dizziness had subsided. "Will we always be friends?"_

_"Always."_

But the next day, her parents had died. Abigail was shipped to her Aunt and Uncle's. Abigail wondered if Buck missed her, if he was upset at her for moving away. But her parents had died in a small accident. Well, more like a hawk sweeping down and grabbing her parents accident.

Abigail was lucky that her parents had shoved her out of the way when the hawk was flying towards them. Abigail went behind a rock and tried to save her parents, but to no avail. Her Aunt and Uncle were visiting them as well and they were with her. They took her to their home, a small cave and Abigail has lived there since then. Her Aunt was a bit crazed, but her Uncle was quite the smart and sensible one. He often went out to gather food and supplies for them, while Abigail tended to her Aunt, who was never still. She was always energetic, always jumping around and running. Abigail could barely keep her on the floor of the cave.

They took care of her, well, her Uncle, until she was in her late teens. Abigail no longer wished to be with her Aunt and Uncle, but knew she was of no age to go by herself but Abigail ignored her common sense and sneak out when her Aunt and Uncle was sleeping. She had been on her own since.

But...

She should of stayed in that tree.

Abigail managed to jump from rock to rock and in a tree, then swung from tree to tree. She saw a small pound ahead and figured she could loose the dinosaur's trail if she jumped in there. So, Abigail swung from the tree and towards the pound. She was a foot from it, she let go of the vine and flung towards the pound, but only to hit against a tree. She grunted, falling. She sat up and rubbed her head, but gasped and back up against the tree, the dinosaur slowly cornering her.

Abigail got up and jumped out of the way, just as the dinosaur swatted at the tree, some branches falling from the swat. She managed to climb another tree that was just inches from the pound, but at a low branch. The dinosaur swatted the branch and Abigail fell, hit her head on a small rock sitting at the edge of the pound and fell in the water, nearly passed out. She was losing consciousness, and with the amount she had she could barely move. She slowly sank underwater. As she slowly sank to her death, she began to remember...

_"Will we always be friends?"_

_"Always."_ The word rang in her head.

Meanwhile, Buck stood on a tree branch, his hand against the bark as he watched a female weasel fall in the pound, passed out. She looked familar...but he couldn't put his finger on it. Buck wore a leaf patch over his left eye, due to losing it to the dinosaur that knocked the female weasel out. A strap of vine was over his shoulder, with a few berries wrapped around it.

Buck smirked. A drowning female weasel _and_ a dinosaur to take care of. Too easy. Shouting, Buck grabbed onto a vine from the tree and swung towards the dino. He jumped on it's back, and with a single leap, to it's head. The dinosaur shook his head to side to side, attempting to get Buck off his body, but Buck jumped on the snout and dived into the water of the pound. The female weasel was slowly sinking and Buck swam his way to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her against him and then resurfaced.

The dinosaur was gone by now, the tail of it being seen disappearing behind giant leaves as the dinosaur walked away. Buck huffed but pulled himself and the female out of the water before gently setting her on the ground. Buck hovered her and the female stirred, moaning softly. She looked familiar...very familiar but Buck couldn't put his finger on it...

But then the female gasped and coughed, sitting up slightly; her elbows supporting her. She groaned, coughing a bit more. Buck had jumped away in surprise and he inched towards her side, kneeling beside her. Abigail rubbed her head.

Abigail raised her eyes to the male kneeling beside her and gasped. Buck? He looked...different, far from the five-year-old she knew as a kid. She easily recognized him by his icy blue eyes. She couldn't forget them. Buck had an leaf eye patched on his right eye and there was a vine wrapped around his shoulder, a few berries tied to it. She recognized Buck, but would he recognize her?

"Are you alright?"

Abigail felt disappointed. If Buck would of have recognized her, surely he would of said something...right? She was more than disappointed; she was hurt. But she could not blame the weasel. It had been years since they saw each other so she understood, yet hurt and disappointment ventured her. But she knew better than to say anything.

So, instead, Abigail nodded, giving the weasel a smile. "Yes," she replied. "I am. My head just hurts a little." Buck stood up and held out his hand towards her, to which Abigail took ahold of his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Thank you," she murmured, brushing any dirt from her fur.

There was a roar and Buck looked to the side, staring for a moment. Then, he took Abigail's arm and started to have them run in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" Abigail asked.

"To my little den," Buck replied. They ran for what seemed hours; roars were often heard but Abigail simply ran a bit behind, her arm in Buck's grip as they ran. They entered a clearing of what it seemed almost like a camp sight. A rock was in the center, as if it was a table and to the left side was a tent made out of big leaves, hooked on vines that tied to a tree; a big leaf in front of the entrance of the tent.

Most of it were leaves in trees, you would have to push the leaves to get through. Buck dropped Abigail's arm and went to the side, while Abigail looked around. Buck appeared moments later, holding a shell with some sort of gooey purple item. It looked to be food, but Abigail wasn't so sure. She thought she saw it move. Perhaps she was a bit woozy from hitting her head. Yes, that was it, because she was sure she heard it moan.

She looked at Buck, who was amused. Abigail shook her head, pushing the shell from her. "No thanks," she said. "I'm not really..." She bit her lip when the thing moaned. "hungry."

Buck shrugged and set the shell on the table. He eyed her, down and up, to her head and around her body. Buck stood in front of her, his fists on his hips. "How did you get here?" Buck asked, his voice mixed with curiosity and confusion. "I cut the bridge."

Bridge? What bridge? "What?"

"Oh boy," Buck sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. " 'Tis ain't good."

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked, an eyebrow raised. She was moreover confused by the weasel. She knew she was in the dinosaur world, far different than the ice world she had fallen from. "What bridge?"

But Buck didn't answer; instead he asked a question. "How did you get here?"

"Oh." Abigail motioned behind her. "I fell. I was running from a saber when the ice I was walking on cracked and broke from under me, and I fell in this world."

"Up there?" Buck questioned, pointing his finger up. Abigail only nodded. "Hmm." Buck turned and started to pull leaves from plants, trees and even taking the big leaves around them. He jumped in the tree that had the vines holding his tent, and then two ropes of vines dropped from the tree. Buck appeared, jumping from the tree and started to make what seemed to be a tent out of the leaves. Abigail simply watched Buck, having no clue to what he was doing.

"Er, what are you doing?"

"Makin' you a tent."

"What?" Abigail asked, somewhat taken aback. Wait...was she staying with this weasel?

Buck halted and turned. He seemed serious. "Do you wanna go home, or not?" Abigail went silent, casting her gaze away from Buck. He took that as a yes and went on with making a tent.

Abigail watched him as he put together this shelter. His paws moved deftly over the leaves. Up...down....up...down...he creased and folded the leaves, trimming them every now and then until the met his liking. Her eyes glided over him. So much had changed in since they last seen each other. For one thing, he was very tall (for a weasel.) She had always been taller than him, and most of the other boys in the valley too. But Buck had grown alot in the years he'd been absent from her life. A few things had not changed though. His piercing, icy blue eyes. His strut. His love of adventure. That smirk...

"Whot are you starin' at me fer?" Buck asked finally, slightly annoyed.

Abigail blushed. "Uh...I'm sorry...I..."

Buck's expression changed. He hadn't meant to come off angry towards her. He had been cut off from others so long, he wasn't really sure how to act around this girl.

"Um..sorry," he grumbled.

Abigail looked at him once more. His icy blue eyes seemed pleading. She offered a small smile.

Buck's face twisted in concentration. He knew her...he thought he did any way. Who was she?

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
